Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device, a molded material and a transfer method, in particular, for transferring a fine transfer pattern.
Description of the Related Art
Research and development of a nanoimprint technology are being carried out, in which a fine or ultrafine transfer pattern is formed on a quartz substrate by electron beam lithography to prepare a mold, and the mold is pressed against a molded product at a predetermined pressure, so as to transfer the transfer pattern formed on the mold to the molded product (refer to Precision Engineering Journal of the International Societies for Precision Engineering and Nanotechnology 25 (2001) 192-199).
For example, such a transfer is carried out as follows.
First, as shown in FIG. 12A, a molded material 305 and a mold 309 are placed to face each other. The molded material 305 includes a plate-like substrate 301, and uncured ultraviolet curable resin 303 formed into a thin film on one surface in the thickness direction of the plate-like substrate 301. The mold 309 is formed into a plate-like shape made of metal such as nickel. A fine transfer pattern 307 is formed on one surface of the mold 309 in the thickness direction.
Next, as shown in FIG. 12B, the mold 309 presses the molded material 305 so that the transfer pattern 307 comes into contact with the ultraviolet curable resin 303. An ultraviolet ray generation unit 311 then irradiates the ultraviolet curable resin 303 with ultraviolet rays so as to cure it.
Then, as shown in FIG. 12C, the mold 309 is separated from the molded material 305. Accordingly, the molded material 305 provided with the cured ultraviolet curable resin 303 to which the transfer pattern is transferred, is obtained.